A Love Unknown
by Cherrylips232
Summary: Ami is differnt like scary differnt but can love truely conquer all? R&R There may be a sequel.....


Marissa looked around the busy streets of London, her family had been brutally murdered when she was 15, its was the 1 year anniversary,she was depressed, she missed them, thats when a letter fell on the ground before her and a owl perched on a street light and she arched her eye brow and picked up the yellowish letter off the ground on It was stamp with a seal,in It was engraved, a large H. She looked at the owl and shrugged and opened It.

Dear Ms.Labern,

You have been notified that your are to be at HogWarts the school of wizards and witches tomorrow,we have been trying to find you for 2 years now please don't be alarmed we want to help you,also enclosed Is a picture of the family you will stay with while you are attending this school, they may not be happy but his father agreed to this.

Meet The Malfoy's at the Leaking cauldron.

Albus Dumbledor

"The leaking Cauldron?"She says and someone turns to her.

"Its that way lass."He says and she smiles and walks in that direction.

She saw the boy but didn't see his father so she walked over with her duffel bag in hand and tapped his shoulder.

"I was supposed to meet you here..."she says as she turns around, she smacked her gum with her headphones around her neck, playing Linkin Park loudly.

"Muggle music."He cringes and she rolls her eyes.

"Its rock, thank you very much."She says and turns It up and sits in a chair putting the head phones over her ears.

"Draco you have found her, very good."His father says and she sighs as he pulls her head phones off her head.

"May I help you, Mr. Malfoy?"She asked glaring at him for touching her precious head phones.

"Follow me."He says and she grabs her bag and heaves It onto her shoulder young boy looked at her he noticed she looked distressed but saw It disappear once she saw the wall began to move and she stepped back and he put a hand on her shoulder to calm her.

"Its okay, follow us."He says and she sees him glare at a boy with Glasses and a lighten mark on her forehead and at the same time she and the boy felt a piercing pain go through them, she grabbed large burn mark on her arm and winced while holding It. Draco's father walked over to her and lifted up the sleeve of her shirt.

"The one who mustn't be names has marked you...he said he would mark a girl whom Is to marry my son."Mr. Malfoy says and she whimpers in pain.

"Draco help her."He says and he rushes her to her side and helps her to a bench.

"Whats wrong with her?"He asked rudely as she sat down with tears stinging her eyes.

"She Is to be your wife,"He says and he laughs.

"She didn't even know she was a witch till now, I will not marry a mud blood!"He yells and his father glares at him.

"She Is not a mud blood I assure you,she Is a descendant of He who must not be named. He Is her grandfather..."He says and Draco's eyes widen and he glances at her and she stops crying as the pain subsides.

"Are you alright?"He asked her and she nodded.

"Who are you?"Harry asked suddenly to Marissa.

"Marissa Labern."She says and stands up holding her hand out when Draco pushed her hand down and she looked at him like, WTF Is your problem.

"We are not friends with him."He says and she rolls her eyes.

"See you around."She says and he nods as she follows Draco.

"I didn't know he had a sister."Ron says and Harry nods.

"Thats not his sister, thats his Fiancée."Harry says and they all look at each other.

"I worry for her."Hermione says and Ron nods.

DPOV.

I looked back her she was listening to that loud noise again this music seemed to make her happy,so I will let her keep It while we are married I couldn't stand to see her unhappy, she looked horrible when she frowned but she had and amazing smile,even If It was weak, I saw how she smiled at on of the Weasels brothers It was an amazing smile.

"Marissa, here Is where we will get your wand."My father says to her and she nods walking into the shop.

"I have been waiting for this moment ever since Harry came here, I knew you wouldn't be far behind, Why hello Draco.."The elderly says to us and I nod as he hands her a wand and she waves It around and pink aura surrounds her and she smiles at butterflies appeared.

"Its seems first times a charm for you Ms. Labern."He says.

"Future, Mrs. Malfoy."I say and she looks at me like, Yeah right, in your dreams lover boy, I laughed slightly as she put It back in the box.

She pulled her head phones down and looked at me and smiled.

"Future Mrs. Malfoy huh?"She says and shakes her head.

"What ever."She says and laughs, It was an amazing laugh better than anything I had ever heard before, she walked in front of me and I knew It was going to be a long day with the way her hips swayed as she walked, I smirked evilly and snaked my arms around her waist and she gasped and looked back at me and elbowed me in the stomach and got the wind knocked out of me and I heard a couple of laughs form girls across the street and looked at them and they turned away to continue their giggling.

"Now why did you do that?"I asked her and she laughed like It was a joke.

"I don't like you."She says and looks at black owl with green eyes sticks her finger in the cage and Is nibbles on her finger and she laughs,so I looked at the price It was the cheapest one, and It seemed to like her so e got It and she let It out on It stayed Perched on her shoulder.

"that should be It."I say to her and she nods and we walk to the train platform and i shake my head, there were to many people this only meant one thing, I would have to fly us there, on my Nimbus 2001.Which meant we would have to be close...

MPOV..

'Oh no he Is thinking again, hope he doesn't hurt him self.' I laugh to myself as he walks over to me.

"we have to fly there."He says and I raise my eyebrow.

"How will my stuff get there?"I asked and he smirked and said some spell and It was gone.

"Its already there."He says and does the same to his own.

"Now do that to me?"I try and he laughs and pulls me into a secluded area and he pulls out his broom that he didn't send to the school.

"Oh yeah, I have to sit with you on that thing...?"I say and I sigh looking down and he nods.

"I guess, I have no choice."I say and he nods no.

He mounted It and I climbed on behind him and he made sure I was holding on tight, my hands were wrapped around his waist and I hid my face in his back as we took off, I am terrified of heights he kept going higher and higher till we were in the clouds.

"Look around."He says and I do and I smile, he wasn't that bad, I thought to my self and held onto him tighter and I felt his hand touch mine and I looked to see him looking at me and I smiles brightly, then I realized I was doing what vowed to never do again, I was falling in love, I looked away with worry written allover my face,the ride took about 2 hours when we finally reached the school I was starving and I had a butt cramp...

I was separated in to a house which was Slithern of course, Draco made me sit next to him and I sighed, a lot of the girls there were giving me evil glares so I looked at him and smiled weakly when a hand touched my shoulder and I jumped to see It was his father and I nodded at him and he walked away form me and I shivered he was giving me creepy vibes and Draco held my hand and I smiled at him brighter this time.

"Are you done eating?"He asked and i nodded and he grabbed my arm and led me out of the large stone room and into the Slithern Head boy room.

"We have to share a room,since we are engaged."He says to me and i sigh and nod then sit on the couch in front of the fire place and he sits next to me.

"Why were those girls glaring at me like that, I haven't done anything wrong have I?"I ask him and he laughs.

"They are jealous."

"Of what me?They have there ideas of great life mixed up then, my parents are dead I have no family left , I am engaged to someone who thinks of only him self half of the time and I am not happy, I mean your great you are but I didn't have a choice in this."I say and he nods understanding.

"You should change for bed, you have a whole new wardrobe, but we saved your old clothes just in case."He says and I nod going to the draws and I opened each of them and I finally found my Pj draw to see flimsy almost see through stuff and I sighed looking at the rest of them.

"Do I have to wear these?"I yelled so he could hear me.

"Yes, its the only night clothes you have, unless of course you would like to sleep in the nude?"He says and I groan and sigh in defeat. I picked up the lacy black one and walked into the bathroom and he stood in the door way and I stood there with my arms crossed, when he didn't leave I sat in the counter till he did.

"You wont be so shy on our wedding night."He says and walks out and I shake my head and shut the oak wooden door. When I got on the night gown I grimaced, I looked like a whore, and I hated It.

"I am coming out now, I would like to have a robe but I don't so here I come."I say in a dramatic voice and he laughs slightly and mock him silently .I walk out and he Is sitting on the bed and I look at him and he pats the bed spread beside him and I nod no.

"I am sleeping on the couch..."

"You don't trust me..."He says.

"No, I don't trust my self."I say and walk over to the closet and see no extra covers and I glare at him and he smirks.

"Very funny Draco, I guess I have no choice but to sleep on the bed."And he smiles as I climb into the bed and get under the sheets and click off the lamp, then turn It back on.

"When are we getting married?"I ask him and he gets under the sheet.

"In 2 months."He says and I nod and turn the lamp back off and roll over so I am facing him and he pulls me closer so our faces are almost touching he leans forward and kisses me lightly my heart skips a beat as he does so and he does It again but more tender this time I kiss him back and he kisses me deeper licking the outside of my lips and i groans and we began making out , my body responding to him In a way I had never felt before .He stopped kissing me and kissed my forehead and I rolled over and he wrapped his arm around my waist and I fell asleep for the first time in months happily.

DPOV...

I awoke to her trying to get out of my grip and I moved my arm and I heard he sigh in relief and I looked at her and she smiled at me, that genuine smile I loved so much already, I couldn't believe that the night before she actually let me kiss her, I leaned into kiss her but she turned away.

"Morning breath.."She says and i nod understanding and getting out of bed and she did the same, It was a weekend so we had all day to makeout. She came out of the bathroom still brushing her teeth and went to the closet and looked thought the cloths and pulled out black pants and a T-shirt with a skull on It, I smiled as she went back into the bath room and finished brushing her teeth and came out brushing her hair.

"What will we do today?"She asked and I smiled and walked over to her and put my hands on her hips , she was still wearing her night gown and It looked good on her, It came down like a v neck to show her cleavage and It wasn't no longer than her mid thigh.

"Maybe get to know each other,a little better?"I say and she nods and kisses my cheek, I walk into the bathroom and began to brush my teeth and finished the put gel in my hair and slicked It back when I came out she was already dressed and making the bed. I walk behind her and she smiles a little nervously and I kiss her neck lightly and she turns her head and stops messing with the sheet,her head was turned so I could have better access to It and I nibbled little more then I stopped and she continued making the bed.

"Whatcha doing?"She asked me as I looked at her schedule.

"We have all the same classes."I say and she sighs.

"Cool."she says and for some reason I knew she was up to something, I don't know she was just letting me do things that she didn't let me do before.

"Draco, I really like you but, I am scared of this whole relationship this, can we take little baby steps, I haven't ever been in a real relationship before and I want this to work so that when we get married, we will be happy and you wont cheat on me or flirt with younger woman, like your father does."She says and my eyes widen.

"He flirts with younger women?"

"Yeah he ogled my chest yesterday at dinner."She says and I shake my head and hug her to me.

"I am sorry."I say and she laughs.

"Its okay, what do you think I did for money when I was desperate."She says and I looked at her quickly.

"I didn't sleep with them, I strip teased but that was for a short while, maybe I will do It for you sometime?"She says and i nod in agreement,and she laughs and initiates a kiss that lead to making out.

"You taste like watermelon."I say and she smirks and pulls out her watermelon lip gloss and I smile.

"this must be why..."She laughs and I kiss her again and she drops the lip gloss and puts her hands on my face deepening the kiss. She had long brown hair that came to the middle of her back, and Piercing Green eyes that would scare you If she was angry and her ears we Perice 4 times on each side. I hadn't seen her stomach yet so I didn't know If she had anymore per icings

"Your counting my Per icings..."She says and I nod.

"I have 10."She says and I raise an eyebrow.

"4 on each ear, 1 on my belly button and my lips Is pierced,see?"She says and she lifts up her shirt to show me and I touch the ring on It and she laughs,thats when I noticed she was ticklish, I took advantage of this and began tickling her sides and we fell on to the floor and I was on top of her .She looked at me and I smiled and leaned down and began to kiss her lightly than began deepen It when the door opened.

"Its nice to see you two bonding..."My father says and i roll off of her and she blushes as I help her up and she straightens up her clothes and sits on the couch and watches my father closely.

"We have moved your wedding to a closer date, It will be in 3 weeks."He says and i shake my head.

"Thats impossible, we wont have time to plan..."I say and he laughs.

"Its already done, all you have to do Is get the dress and suit."He says and she looks at me and then smiles, I knew she couldn't wait but was still scared of relationship.

"Alright, we will do that today."I say and she walks beside me and grabs my hand and I squeeze hers to tell her its okay.

"A quidditch game Is coming up you need to practice, its important that we win this year,so you can go to a good Wizard College and teach your sons how to master the magic."My father say and Marissa looks at him.

"What about his daughters?"She asked and I smirked.

"Who says you will have any?"He asks and she smiles.

"Oh I will there wernt that many boys born in my family, If I am correct a wizard killed him, my grandfather, right, he killed his own daughter and family,how wrong Is that?"She says and I smile.

"Yes he did for a good reason too, you are the one for my son, he had you created for my son, thats why you were born with that mark for a reason. You are 2 years younger than my son for a reason, and the heir can be created by any Malfoy."He says and i step in front of him and he looks at me surprised.

"You will not touch her."I say and she pushes me out of the way.

"Not only will you not touch me, you will not come near the baby when its born, or near me while I am pregnant, which might be a lot because your son Is allover me all the time."She says and glances at me then smirks at him and walks back over to me and kisses me deeply.

"Your just curious, and you want to taste what you cant have..."She says and looks him in the eye.

"Maybe I will get that taste."He says and she laughs like he was joking.

"In your dreams maybe..."She says and I bite my lips to hide a laugh then I realize she Is looking at me and i lean in and kiss her and she groans.

"I cant wait till our wedding night."She says and I grin.

"Neither can I."I say and she grins at me and walks out of the room.

"I am gonna take a shower!"she yells to me and I grin.

"Alright..."I say and at my father.

"Leave."I say and he does.

MONDAY...

Marissa and I were excused from class because we had to get fitted for the wedding.

MPOV

I was at the dress shop , my dress had gold trimming and It came down like a v neck It was white and had ruffles like Spanish salsa dresses smiled when she told me she was done, she looked in me in the eye and smiled.

"You remind me of my own daughter, she was killed during child birth."She says and i frown and tell her I am sorry then I walk into Dumbledors office.

"Lemon Snaps."I say and It lets me go in.

"Professor?"I say looking around and he walks out form the back.

"yes child."He answers.

"I was wondering, If maybe you would walk me down the isle?"I ask him and he smiles.

"It would be a honor."He says and I hug him we had talked on Sunday, and he made me laugh just like my father did, I missed my family so much I sat down tear sting about to overflow and make my mascara run when i felt his hand on my shoulder.

"Its okay to cry every now and then."He says and I hug him and cry into his shoulder.

"The night before my family died, I had gotten in trouble, I had stayed out late past my curfew and my dad grounded me and for once I was angry with him, I could never be angry with him before,and I said some things, th at I didn't mean, do you think he knows I regret saying those awful things to him?"I ask him and he nods.

"He knows, he Is sitting with god and talking of how much he loves you, and always will, I knew your father for a short time, as a child, happy and bright he was, very active, but always in trouble,but when you were born he said.'I want her to have a better life than I did. I want her to know better and have more than just hammy downs, and powdered milk I want her to be healthy and not go around doing things she Is not supposed to,She Is my light in my darkness.'that Is what he told me, never forget those words when you are down, your father loved you very much and he knew that raising you would be hard, but he took that risk and did what he had too."He tells me and I look down and sigh.

"I wish I could see him again, and tell him I am sorry"I say and he grabs my hand and leads me to a mirror.

"What do you see?"

"My family and friends, and Draco, I am pregnant, and I am happy. Whats this mean?"I ask him and he smiles.

"You want a family, I didn't think you wanted a baby yet but It seems you do."He says and a tear fell down my face thats when I heard Draco calling me.

"I am back here Draco."I say and he walks back there and hugs me and then kisses me lightly.

"Dumbledor."He says and nods.

"Treat her well, If you don't I will harm you in many more ways than you can think of."He says and I smile and we walk out.

"What did you see in the mirror?"He asked.

"Family friends, you, and I was pregnant."I say and he grins.

"You want a family, I'll give you one."He says and he kisses me and we walk into the room, he shoves me against the wall and I groan.

DPOV

I woke up with the most beautiful sight, she was laying on me we had made love for the first time, we knew It was Earlie in the relationship but we loved each other and we knew It was the right time.

She had her head on my chest my arm was around her waist an her long hair was over her shoulder covering her chest.

"Good morning."she says wincing slightly as she moved to kiss me.

"Sore?"I asked her and she nodded.

"Pleasantly sore thought."She says and I smile I loved the fact that I was her first she had cried her eyes out when I broke through her virginity, I waited for her to calm down before I moved so she wouldn't feel anything then It was bliss from there on out. We both knew we wanted our wedding night to very spacial so she said to do It now so we could have a little more fun on our night.

"I am sorry I hurt you."I say and she shakes her head.

"Its alright, where Is my bra?"She asked and I laughed.

"Some where around here..."I say as she takes the comforter with her to search for her bra.

"Oh well, I will just wear my silk one."she says and pulls out the one she named, and opened up the second draw to pull out her black mini skirt that had a band written on the back of It. It read 'Fall out Boy' on the back and she pulled out a white tank top that was long enough to cover a little of her skirt and a tight black t shirt to wear over It so they would see the white tank top under It.

"What do you think?"She asked spinning around for me and I nod and get up throwing the covers off my naked body.

"argh!, no manners."She says and I laugh as I pull on some boxers.

"I have to go pick up the dress today."She says and I nod and she winces when she walks.

"Damn that hurts."She says and I got to her side.

"Have your owl get It..."I say and she laughs.

"It weights more than 2 house cats, It would fall."She says and I laugh and wrap my arms around her and kiss her neck leaving a hickey on her neck and sh sighs.

"Oh man, Draco!"She says and covers It up with her hand and looks for her make up.

"You don't need make up."I say and she smirks.

"Contrary to what you think, I know I do now."She says and I grab her hips and she laughs.

"I cant wait till I have you to myself for 3 months."I say and she giggles and pulls out of my grasp and kisses me deeply then leaves the room to find her shoes.

"I found my bra!"She yells and I laugh and then I remembered I had taken It off in the living room then made love to her on the couch and put her in bed myself.

"Alright." I say as she brings all our clothes into the room and puts them in the hamper.

"I'll see you in 30 minutes."She says and walks out of the room and goes to get her dress.

1 Day till The wedding...

"Draco, can you do me a favor?"She asks me and I nod.

"Follow my families ritual, and stay away form me until tomorrow..."She says and i sigh and kiss her.

"I guess."I say and she kisses me deeply which turned into a make out session. She pulled away and I let her go and she left to go and talk to some of the girls that actually would talk to her and not try to kill her.

Meanwhile I had to find something to do and i was having a really hard time doing It.

MPOV..

I hated talking to these gaggling geese they only talked about, your getting married to the Slither Heir aren't you excited all I do Is nod and laugh at their non-funny jokes about marriage.

That night I fell asleep then sat up feeling sick.

"Oh god."I say and run to the bathroom and throw up. I sit next to the toilet and began to cry, I got up and went to the Infirmary.

"Whats wrong deary?"She asked and I looked down.

"Can I take a pregnancy test?"I ask Her and she nods.

"Let me get my wand, you don't need a muggle test."She says and tells me to sit down am does a magical ultra sound.

"There It Is."She says and a tear falls down my face, I didn't know If It was in fear or because I was happy.

"I 'd say your about 3 and half weeks."She says and I thank her and I put my head in my hands, I couldn't believe It, I was going to have a baby.

I fell asleep in the infirmary and rushed into my room and changed into my dress and did my hair magically I smiled to myself ,and kept telling my self that he would want the baby and he wouldn't be mad at me.

I grabbed my vows and read over them a couple of times and smiled then Dumbledor told me It was time to go and I nodded.

He walked me down the isle everyone was smiling I had invited everyone, including the people that hated me, a wedding was about love and the bonding of two people, If they didn't like us then they didn't have to go, but they would be alone in the huge school , they were all there and frowning.

"Witches and Wizards we are gathered here to day to join these two people in holy matrimony, please join hands."He says and Draco takes my hand and I smile at him nervously not knowing how he would take the news.

"Recite your vows, Draco."He says and he pulls out a piece of paper.

"Ever since I laid eyes on you I knew we had a connection, I didn't know how to explain It at the moment but I knew right then and there, I want a family with you, and I want to grow old with you, there will be no death do us part because we will be together always I will be by you forever even in death, I am your always , I love you."He says and tears sting my eyes and I wipe them gently.

"Recite your vows Marissa."He says.

"I am writing this so you know how I feel, when I am around you I can barely breath because I am scared I will say something stupid, I can barely think when your around because your all I think about Is you,when your around me I want to be with you for the rest of my life, and like you said, there will be no till death do us part, because we will be together even in death. I love you Draco."I say and everyone claps. I gasped when I saw the ring he was placing on my finger and I smiled and pulled his ring out and placed It on his finger.

"Under the eyes of God I now pronounce you Husband and wife."He says and we kiss and I smile we ran down the isle as people threw rice at us and I got into the flying carriage, and we went on to our honeymoon and everyone else had food that was paid for by us.

"Draco, I have to tell you something..."I say sighing and closing my eyes that mornings beagle coming back up.

"Whats wrong?"He asks and I look down nervously.

"I am pregnant."I say and he looks at her and turns away treeing to take It all in at once.

"Are you sure?"He asked looking at me with tears in his eyes and I nodded.

"We can get through this, we can handle It."He says and I hug him as he holds me with his arms around my waist.

5 Months Later

"I am getting big"Marissa says and rubs her stomach and Draco kisses her and she smiles.

"Your beautiful."He says and rubs her stomach and smiles at her.

"thank you.."

4 months Later.

"DRACO! Its time now get my ass to a hospital!"I scream at him and he Apparted them to the hospital, hours passed and finally came the noise of a healthy baby girl. Draco looked up at her and smiled, a pink bundle was in her arms cooing as she bounced the baby in her arms.

"Told you..."She sang to Draco and he laughed then kissed her deeply,

" Her name is, Victoria Anne Marie Labern Malfoy" Draco says kissing the infants for head then glancing out the window watching the sun set in the east, the skies colors orange and pink signs of future happiness, and they were right because they lived happily freaking after...

**A/n:**OMG I have had this in my comp for like ever I really hope you like it...lol I forgot about it please review if you want a sequel let me know...I know it was short but it gets straight to the point I think most stories should be that way, and there was a lemon for obvious reasons, one I didn't feel like it I was being lazy and two I got a lot of bad reviews on my last one so I need a bit of practice and no I am not going to get live practice if you get my drift, if you know of any good lemons for me to read e mail them to me at 


End file.
